Un nuevo amor
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Clyde conoce a Butters en una pagina de Internet y este le dice que se mudara a South Park.


Un nuevo amor

-Por cierto Clyde, cuando iba a venir ese amigo tuyo. - me pregunto Craig.

-Vendría hoy, va a vivir en la casa que estaba en venta al lado de la tuya Craig.-dije.

-Por fin así podre conocerle, no parabas de hablar de el todo el rato. - me dijo Craig.

-Es una suerte, tendremos otro miembro en el grupo. - dijo Token alegre.

Estaba tan alegre de haberlo conocido, Butters actualmente vivía en New York pero se iba a mudar a South Park. Me dijo que la vida en la ciudad era muy estresante y ajetreada y por eso sus padres decidieron venirse a vivir aquí.

Estaba con Token,Craig,Tweek y yo cuando estábamos en la cafetería a punto de volver a clase cuando vi a alguien que pensaba que no vería en ese momento.

-Oye Clyde...ese no es...Butters. - dijo Token.

-Y esta es la cafetería de la escuela. - dijo Kyle que se había ofrecido a enseñarle la escuela.

-Gracias Kyle por enseñarme la escuela. - dijo Butters agradecido y sonrojado a la vez.

-De nada, no a sido molestia, a si de paso pierdo unas horas de clases. - dijo Kyle igual de sonrojado.

-Tio, que esta intentando quitarte a Butters. - dijo Token sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Iba en dirección a Butters para saludarlo hasta que apareció Kenny y los otros.

-Por lo que veo pareces nuevo. - le pregunto Kenny demasiado cerca de Butters.

-Si, Kyle quería enseñarme la escuela. - aclaro Butters con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros tenemos que volver a clase, ¿verdad Kenny? - dijo Stan mirando a Kenny.

-No podemos quedarnos un poco mas con Butters, yo también quiero enseñarle unas cosillas.

-No Kenny,volvamos a clase. - dijo Stan cogiendo a Kenny del brazo para llevárselo de allí.

-Seria un buen juguete. - dijo Kenny ya lejos de Butters.

-Deja de usar a la gente para tus perversiones, es molesto. - dijo Stan a Kenny ya en los pasillos.

Lo que sucedió en la cafetería me molesto bastante, no pude presentarme a Butters por culpa de Kenny. Seguro que solo querría a Butters para sus estúpidos juegos sexuales, me podía los pelos de punta solo de pensar en lo que le haría, tenia que proteger a Butters pasara lo que

pasara.

-Clyde, te llamo para decirte que ahora mismo Butters esta en mi casa y veremos una película, Token y Tweek también van a venir. - era Craig.

-ahora voy para allá. - dije colgando el teléfono. Fui lo mas rápido que pude hacia casa de Craig. El sabia que Butters me gustaba.

-Esta en el salón. - me dijo Craig cuando me abrió la puerta. Butters estaba hablando con Tweek y Token.

Butters. - lo llame, cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio se alegro tanto que se levanto del sofá para abrazarme, yo también lo abrace.

-Me alegro tanto de verte Clyde. me dijo Butters.

-Tengo una idea, porque no hacemos una fiesta para conocernos mejor. -comento Craig. - Solo nosotros, mis padres no estarán y mi hermana tampoco. También podéis quedaros a dormir si queréis.

-Me parece una buena idea. - dijo Butters alegre.

Estábamos haciendo la fiesta, eso si, solo Butters, Craig, Token, Tweek y yo, una fiesta privada se podría decir. La musica no estaba alta, para que no molestara a los vecinos.

-Con que eras de New York, ¿No Butters?. - Pregunte.

-Si, es una ciudad bastante estresante. - respondió.

-Con lo grande que es esa ciudad...no me extraña que te mudaras, ¡GAH! que presión seria vivir allí. - dijo Tweek con sus típicos temblores.

De repente oímos un ruido y gente riéndose, el ruido procedía de la cocina.

-Iré a ver que pasa. - dijo Craig serio.

-Presiento algo malo. - nos dijo Token.

-QUE COJONES TE CREES QUE HACES EN MI CASA McCormick. - grito Craig desde la cocina. -TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO.

De repente al salón entraron Bebe, Wendy, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Damian y muchos otros que no conocía de nada. En pocos segundos todo se descontrolo, la musica estaba muy alta, algunos se subieron al sofá para bailar...etc.

-TODOS DE MI CASA, AHORA.- grito Craig, pero era inútil, la musica estaba demasiado alta y nadie le hizo caso.

Craig estaba apunto de llorar de tanta rabia, odiaba que no le escucharan. Fui directo hacia el aparato de musica y lo apague. Los que se habían colado en la casa empezaron a soltar quejas.

-Seras aguafiestas. - oí decir a Damian.

-¿Se puede saber quien os a invitado?. - pregunte enfadado.

-KENNY. - dijeron todos a coro.

-Yo solo oí que había una fiesta. - se defendió.

-Pero ninguno esta invitado. - dijo Craig echando a los que se habían colado.- A si que fuera.

Cuando nos disponíamos a dormir Craig le dijo a Butters.

-Siento lo sucedido,realmente no sabia que eso pasaría.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Butters quitándole importancia al asunto.

La semana siguiente entre a clase como siempre, me senté en mi sitio de siempre.

-Hola Clyde. - me saludo Butters que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

-¡Butters!, que sorpresa.

-Hoy empiezo las clases, ¿no es genial? - me pregunto alegre.

Llego la hora de almorzar y fui junto a Butters hacia la cafetería mientras hablábamos.

Fuimos hacia la mesa donde estaba Craig sentado.

-Cartman me ha estado jodiendo otra vez. - dijo Token molesto.

-¿Quien es Cartman?. - pregunto inocentemente Butters.

-Ese gordo de allí. - señalo Craig. Butters se dio la vuelta para saber a quien se refería.

-Parece malo. - dijo Butters.

-Y lo es. - le avise de la mala persona que era Cartman, machista y racista.

Entramos de nuevo en clase y el profesor se estaba retrasando, mientras estaba hablando con Butters sobre musica, libros, películas. Me alegre cuando dijo que le gustaba la misma musica que a mi. Su canción favorita era la misma que la mía, que bonita casualidad.

El profesor llego 15 minutos tarde, todos los que estaban de pie volvieron a sus asientos.

Por suerte yo y Butters ya estábamos solos.

-Butters...cuando nos conocimos...me hiciste muy feliz... - dije todo sonrojado.

-Ti a mi también Clyde, me gustas mucho.

-Tu también me gustas. - contestes nervioso. Para después fundirnos en un beso.

-Que asco Clyde, creíamos que salias con Bebe. - dijo Cartman acompañado de Kyle.

-Hola Butters. - le saludo Kyle.

-Hola Kyle. - le respondió.

-¿No podríais ir a un motel?. - pregunto Cartman descarado.

-Callate gordo. - le respondí.

-NO ESTOY GORDO. Solo tengo los huesos grandes.

-Vámonos Cartman. - dijo Kyle intentando tranquilizar la situación.

-Callate judío de mierda. - dijo Cartman, Kyle y Cartman empezaron a pelearse.

Cogí a Butters de la mano llevándomelo de allí e irnos a un lugar mas tranquilo para seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo antes.

-...Clyde...¿podría pedirte una cosa.? - me pregunto Butters sonrojado.

-Si claro, lo que quieras.

-Me gustaría salir contigo.

-A mi también me gustaría muchísimo.

Llevamos saliendo tres meses y somos muy felices, Craig dice que hacemos una buena pareja y

eso me hace ponerme colorado. Me alegro de haber conocido a Butters, el amor de mi vida.

**FIN**


End file.
